marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 709
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Greg Land | CoverArtist2 = Jay Leisten | CoverArtist3 = Frank D'Armata | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = We need you to break this world. Just try not to kill us while you're doing it. | Speaker = Maeera | StoryTitle1 = Return to Planet Hulk: Part I | Writer1_1 = Greg Pak | Penciler1_1 = Greg Land | Inker1_1 = Jay Leisten | Colourist1_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Chris Robinson | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed others Antagonists: * Warlord's army ** ** Numerous unnamed others * Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * * ** ** ** * * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** ***** ***** Prison encampment of the Doka'abi Clan ***** **** * * Items: * * Vehicles: * Unidentified Olympus Group shuttle | Synopsis1 = In the Olympus Group B34 Isolation Satellite, Amadeus Cho is taking some tests to understand why the Hulk's rage is starting to prevail on him. Suddenly, he receives a distress call from planet Sakaar: the callers say they found his energy signature and they need him back. Cho, willing to "roar in triumph in the face of every challenge", departs for a Wormhole that's supposed to teleport him to Sakaar. He actually crashes on the planet, now transformed in the Hulk, but immediately realizes that the portal seems to have weakened him, as he's bleeding from the fall. A dart sticks in his chest, and he's greeted by the Doka'abi Clan. The dart is injected with talkobots, so that he can understand what the people of the planet say. Cho tries to explain he's not the Hulk that defeated the Red King, but the Clan doesn't seem to understand that and asks him to be their champion for the "Gauntlet", a battle royale where two clans have their champions fight and the winner gets privileges from the new overlord of the planet, the Warlord. The Hulk understands the desperation that hit the populace and seems ready to help. Preparations are made for the night: the priestess of the Doka'aki Clan, Maeera, makes a ritual for good fortune, while in the Tower of the Warlord slaves are made to fight each other and are invited to accept the Warlord's judgment and receive a glorious death. At sunset, everything is set for the fight. The aforementioned slaves are sacrificed before the battle, with the Warlord beheading them in a single blow of his saber. Cho is shocked by that, but the Gauntlet starts, with slaves riding flying, armed drones attacking the Hulk. As he defends himself, some spectators are attacked by a tentacular creature. Finding himself cornered, Cho loses control of the Hulk and lets it handle the situation, to the delight of "his" Clan. | StoryTitle2 = Marvel Legacy Primer Pages | Writer2_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler2_1 = Joe Bennett | Inker2_1 = Belardino Brabo | Colourist2_1 = Andy Troy | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Darren Shan | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Unnamed Star Diner waitress * Bob Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** Star Diner ** *** **** * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = RETURN TO PLANET HULK Part 1 When Amadeus Cho picks up a distress signal from a distant planet he’s shocked to find out it’s from SAKAAR. As the Totally Awesome Hulk, he’s been trying to avert the curse of anger that haunted Bruce Banner. But SAKAAR is a place for warriors and gladiators… a place where the Hulk fought brutally in the Imperial Arena… who is calling Cho for help? PLUS: Includes 3 bonus MARVEL PRIMER PAGES! Story by Robbie Thompson and a TBA artist! | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp: Series C #4: Venom. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Marvel Value Stamp (Series C) Category:Digital Comic Code included